crash and his kids
by jesaca banicoot
Summary: this A STORY ABOUT CRASH BANICOOT MARRYED NOW WITH THREE KIDS . IT HAVE XMEN AND CRASH BANICOOT   I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY
1. Chapter 1

Crash and his kids

Crash is now married to a supermodel and they had three kids Seth, crash Jr and Jessica. Seth is 15 crasher is 15 too Jessica is 13.

Chapter 1

When crash and his wife were watching their wonderful kids Seth crasher and Jessica playing on their swing set outback, crash Jr herd a car in the families driveway. Jessica Seth it is uncle crunch outside. When the kids went to tell their dad he sad to them kids I know crunch is here go outback and play ok. Ok dad all of them said. Then boom my door crunch! Oh sorry little brother um here is 50 dollars for the door. Oh thanks heh heh thanks crunch. Why you here? Well I need um you to come and hang out at my place. What do you mean? Crash code oh mission ya. What dad and crunch talking about? I do not know Jessica. Jessica sighs you are no help crasher. Hey said crasher. Jessica crasher I know what they are talking about what what said Jessica and crasher. I think dad is a secret agent maybe they are talking about his mission. NO way Seth you are crazy whatever Jessica. Then the kids went to their parents and asked what you guys talking about? Well your dad is going to work with aunt coco for 7weeks. Why? Said the kids crunch I will tell them ok crash. I need to help aunt coco with a program in her lab and I will get money take care for my wonderful kids and wife ok. Ok daddy they all said, and crunch is going to take care of you guys. The kids did not say anything but ok well Seth said oh no he going to rowan my evil plans.

Chapter 2 talking about the mission

After lunch when the kids went to the zoo with crunch. Ok to the mission WAIT dr cortex I thought you were not evil I am not evil my doughter kids are oh ok I have to defeat two teenagers? No crash we have to get the crystal from them I got the power crystal and have some weapons from my lab. Ok coco I will come but are they hard to defeat um ya little they have firepower waterpower too so we should be careful okdokey.

Chapter 3 crash and coco leaves and the kids try to party hey dad we love the zoo but crunch spanked us well mostly Seth hahahahahah Jessica sorry uncle crunch. Dad is you leaving right now? Yes I am kids crunch and Seth will take care of you. SETHHHHHHHHH WHAT crasher Jessica said I just joking crunch is watching you I got you they all laugh. Bye kids have a fun time and crunch not much spanking ok. Ok brother have from on your trip. Them crash went in coco car boom they are gone. The were gone too o h no. Crasher crasher what Jessica jumped whow oh um can I play my videos games yes .YAY wait what you going to do. I am going to go out in the front and um play ya. Ok when crasher went to go out side crunch got him with his wip whowwwwwwww what the oh hi crunch where you going? Play out here ok but be back at 600 for dinner and where is Seth. I do not know can I try trying to find him crunch? Sure whoosh crasher was gone

Chapter 4 crasher vs. Seth

Whow I do not like the forest but love my job being a secret agent. Ok time to go into my lab. When he tried to go in the lab I crashed into it awwwwwww ouch password crasher is cool wrong um wrong pie right then he went in it. In his lab was a photo of a dragon like pitty girl his age hey my photo people nest videos games weapons like fire gun pistil and cristills about 100 of them .so boss what you wont me to? Go after your bad brother I think he is a evil secret agent. Seth no way he is a nerd. Crasher just do it and I will give you 200 dollars ok? Them crasher got a blue shorts on bluish red shoes. Secret agent crasher oh ya.

When Seth was going to his lab he herd someone and opened the door crasher went in. so boss masterade what you wont me do well get your weird brothers weapens so we can comchole some pokemom here. Yes my master whoosh crasher went but again ouch stupid door Seth herd that got him. I wonder who this is oh my brother you are a secret agent hahahahahah Seth laughs. You are too stupid to be one.

What should I do with him masterade well let him go he is no use to us since he knows than you and I are working together.

K them whowwwwwwwwwwwwwww crasher lands in his lab I see ckicks that was weird need tell my boss this. Bossss what crasher Seth is evil here is a recording of him and masterade thank you crasher here is your money.

Chapter 5 Jessica's secret

Hi crunch can I go outside please? Sure you can just be back by 600 for dinner ok whoosh she was gone too. Weird crazy kids I wonder where they go. Well I have a cracking chip in their phone hahahah. In the forest Jessica went to her lab password crasher is a dork wrong Seth is a nerd right them the doors open for her, her lab has waterraflle pistil 113 crestalls video games a gym and a big computer. Ring ring hello boss I need you to go with sharkgirl and built a weapon to comchole pokemom yes sir. I neeed it to be in my lab tomorrow um I am with crunch boss Jessica said. But I can bring it to you after lunch boss. Good call sharkgirl the computer tuned off. Later at sharkgirl house she was playing a xmen game then ring ring ring right now sigh she paused the game oh its Jessica hello Jessica hi our boss needs you to come to wopa island to make a comcholing machine let me guiss to comchole pokemom yes again yes ok I will bw there in 30 moments Jessica ok see you. Save game computer yes sharkgirl thank you login I am going to wopa island now bye. Ok sister wait what be careful said login and Scott. Ya Ya ya whatever. 3 2 1 sharkgirl is gone to wumpa island landing in 10 minuets. 5 minuets 3 2 1 them sharkgirl was there on wumpa island. She landed in front of Jessica's lab. Password Seth is a nerd right comes in sharkgirl. Thanks hi Jessica, hi sharkgirl so here is the machine for our boss. How did you make it so fast Jessica I made it 2 months ago and I have copy's for him.

Chapter 6

Sorry sharkgirl I have to leave right now what time is it? Jessica it is 5 35 pm oh no have to go or I will be late for dinner. Hey Jessica I can take you home ok with what my superspeed cool car cool thanks. After Jessica got in the car they were at Jessica's house wow that was fast. Oh hi Jessica and sharkgirl I hav, t seen you for a long time. Oh hi crunch can I stay for dinner crunch? Sure I made a lot of good food like pizza French fries shark food ext. Whowwwwwwwwww ouch I am here uncle crunch. Crash crash looked at sharkgirl he likes her. CRASH! What oh food can we eeeeeat crunch yes.

The nest day sharkgirl was gone to Jessica's lab to give the pokemom machine to masterade but when she got in the forest she saw Seth and followed him. He opened his lab sharkgirl went in and herd boss masterade I have the pokemom machine but I think Jessica has one too what do I do. Do not worry about I need two so I can comchole pokemom and backagolnds too. Nice sharkgirl said and ran out his lab. Them she went and she sent the machine to her boss them went super speed to tell Jessica about it. Later sharkgirl talked to Jessica about and she said oh k well did you sent the machine to our boss? Yes I did Jessica but you do not care. Well I do but it is late I need to go to sleep now. Ok ok call me when you need me am leaving now bye sharkgirl. Them sharkgirl got her car and put it in her rocket and whooshhhhh later at 9 30 pm she was home.

I will have more Storys about sharkgirl and the bandicoot family later. I hope you like my story thank you


	2. Chapter 2 talking about the mission

Crash and his kids

Crash is now married to a supermodel and they had three kids Seth, crash Jr and Jessica. Seth is 15 crasher is 15 too Jessica is 13.

Chapter 1

When crash and his wife were watching their wonderful kids Seth crasher and Jessica playing on their swing set outback, crash Jr herd a car in the families driveway. Jessica Seth it is uncle crunch outside. When the kids went to tell their dad he sad to them kids I know crunch is here go outback and play ok. Ok dad all of them said. Then boom my door crunch! Oh sorry little brother um here is 50 dollars for the door. Oh thanks heh heh thanks crunch. Why you here? Well I need um you to come and hang out at my place. What do you mean? Crash code oh mission ya. What dad and crunch talking about? I do not know Jessica. Jessica sighs you are no help crasher. Hey said crasher. Jessica crasher I know what they are talking about what what said Jessica and crasher. I think dad is a secret agent maybe they are talking about his mission. NO way Seth you are crazy whatever Jessica. Then the kids went to their parents and asked what you guys talking about? Well your dad is going to work with aunt coco for 7weeks. Why? Said the kids crunch I will tell them ok crash. I need to help aunt coco with a program in her lab and I will get money take care for my wonderful kids and wife ok. Ok daddy they all said, and crunch is going to take care of you guys. The kids did not say anything but ok well Seth said oh no he going to rowan my evil plans.

Chapter 2 talking about the mission

After lunch when the kids went to the zoo with crunch. Ok to the mission WAIT dr cortex I thought you were not evil I am not evil my doughter kids are oh ok I have to defeat two teenagers? No crash we have to get the crystal from them I got the power crystal and have some weapons from my lab. Ok coco I will come but are they hard to defeat um ya little they have firepower waterpower too so we should be careful okdokey.

Chapter 3 crash and coco leaves and the kids try to party hey dad we love the zoo but crunch spanked us well mostly Seth hahahahahah Jessica sorry uncle crunch. Dad is you leaving right now? Yes I am kids crunch and Seth will take care of you. SETHHHHHHHHH WHAT crasher Jessica said I just joking crunch is watching you I got you they all laugh. Bye kids have a fun time and crunch not much spanking ok. Ok brother have from on your trip. Them crash went in coco car boom they are gone. The were gone too o h no. Crasher crasher what Jessica jumped whow oh um can I play my videos games yes .YAY wait what you going to do. I am going to go out in the front and um play ya. Ok when crasher went to go out side crunch got him with his wip whowwwwwwww what the oh hi crunch where you going? Play out here ok but be back at 600 for dinner and where is Seth. I do not know can I try trying to find him crunch? Sure whoosh crasher was gone

Chapter 4 crasher vs. Seth

Whow I do not like the forest but love my job being a secret agent. Ok time to go into my lab. When he tried to go in the lab I crashed into it awwwwwww ouch password crasher is cool wrong um wrong pie right then he went in it. In his lab was a photo of a dragon like pitty girl his age hey my photo people nest videos games weapons like fire gun pistil and cristills about 100 of them .so boss what you wont me to? Go after your bad brother I think he is a evil secret agent. Seth no way he is a nerd. Crasher just do it and I will give you 200 dollars ok? Them crasher got a blue shorts on bluish red shoes. Secret agent crasher oh ya.

When Seth was going to his lab he herd someone and opened the door crasher went in. so boss masterade what you wont me do well get your weird brothers weapens so we can comchole some pokemom here. Yes my master whoosh crasher went but again ouch stupid door Seth herd that got him. I wonder who this is oh my brother you are a secret agent hahahahahah Seth laughs. You are too stupid to be one.

What should I do with him masterade well let him go he is no use to us since he knows than you and I are working together.

K them whowwwwwwwwwwwwwww crasher lands in his lab I see ckicks that was weird need tell my boss this. Bossss what crasher Seth is evil here is a recording of him and masterade thank you crasher here is your money.

Chapter 5 Jessica's secret

Hi crunch can I go outside please? Sure you can just be back by 600 for dinner ok whoosh she was gone too. Weird crazy kids I wonder where they go. Well I have a cracking chip in their phone hahahah. In the forest Jessica went to her lab password crasher is a dork wrong Seth is a nerd right them the doors open for her, her lab has waterraflle pistil 113 crestalls video games a gym and a big computer. Ring ring hello boss I need you to go with sharkgirl and built a weapon to comchole pokemom yes sir. I neeed it to be in my lab tomorrow um I am with crunch boss Jessica said. But I can bring it to you after lunch boss. Good call sharkgirl the computer tuned off. Later at sharkgirl house she was playing a xmen game then ring ring ring right now sigh she paused the game oh its Jessica hello Jessica hi our boss needs you to come to wopa island to make a comcholing machine let me guiss to comchole pokemom yes again yes ok I will bw there in 30 moments Jessica ok see you. Save game computer yes sharkgirl thank you login I am going to wopa island now bye. Ok sister wait what be careful said login and Scott. Ya Ya ya whatever. 3 2 1 sharkgirl is gone to wumpa island landing in 10 minuets. 5 minuets 3 2 1 them sharkgirl was there on wumpa island. She landed in front of Jessica's lab. Password Seth is a nerd right comes in sharkgirl. Thanks hi Jessica, hi sharkgirl so here is the machine for our boss. How did you make it so fast Jessica I made it 2 months ago and I have copy's for him.

Chapter 6

Sorry sharkgirl I have to leave right now what time is it? Jessica it is 5 35 pm oh no have to go or I will be late for dinner. Hey Jessica I can take you home ok with what my superspeed cool car cool thanks. After Jessica got in the car they were at Jessica's house wow that was fast. Oh hi Jessica and sharkgirl I hav, t seen you for a long time. Oh hi crunch can I stay for dinner crunch? Sure I made a lot of good food like pizza French fries shark food ext. Whowwwwwwwwww ouch I am here uncle crunch. Crash crash looked at sharkgirl he likes her. CRASH! What oh food can we eeeeeat crunch yes.

The nest day sharkgirl was gone to Jessica's lab to give the pokemom machine to masterade but when she got in the forest she saw Seth and followed him. He opened his lab sharkgirl went in and herd boss masterade I have the pokemom machine but I think Jessica has one too what do I do. Do not worry about I need two so I can comchole pokemom and backagolnds too. Nice sharkgirl said and ran out his lab. Them she went and she sent the machine to her boss them went super speed to tell Jessica about it. Later sharkgirl talked to Jessica about and she said oh k well did you sent the machine to our boss? Yes I did Jessica but you do not care. Well I do but it is late I need to go to sleep now. Ok ok call me when you need me am leaving now bye sharkgirl. Them sharkgirl got her car and put it in her rocket and whooshhhhh later at 9 30 pm she was home.

I will have more Storys about sharkgirl and the bandicoot family later. I hope you like my story thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Crash and his kids

Crash is now married to a supermodel and they had three kids Seth, crash Jr and Jessica. Seth is 15 crasher is 15 too Jessica is 13.

Chapter 1

When crash and his wife were watching their wonderful kids Seth crasher and Jessica playing on their swing set outback, crash Jr herd a car in the families driveway. Jessica Seth it is uncle crunch outside. When the kids went to tell their dad he sad to them kids I know crunch is here go outback and play ok. Ok dad all of them said. Then boom my door crunch! Oh sorry little brother um here is 50 dollars for the door. Oh thanks heh heh thanks crunch. Why you here? Well I need um you to come and hang out at my place. What do you mean? Crash code oh mission ya. What dad and crunch talking about? I do not know Jessica. Jessica sighs you are no help crasher. Hey said crasher. Jessica crasher I know what they are talking about what what said Jessica and crasher. I think dad is a secret agent maybe they are talking about his mission. NO way Seth you are crazy whatever Jessica. Then the kids went to their parents and asked what you guys talking about? Well your dad is going to work with aunt coco for 7weeks. Why? Said the kids crunch I will tell them ok crash. I need to help aunt coco with a program in her lab and I will get money take care for my wonderful kids and wife ok. Ok daddy they all said, and crunch is going to take care of you guys. The kids did not say anything but ok well Seth said oh no he going to rowan my evil plans.

Chapter 2 talking about the mission

After lunch when the kids went to the zoo with crunch. Ok to the mission WAIT dr cortex I thought you were not evil I am not evil my doughter kids are oh ok I have to defeat two teenagers? No crash we have to get the crystal from them I got the power crystal and have some weapons from my lab. Ok coco I will come but are they hard to defeat um ya little they have firepower waterpower too so we should be careful okdokey.

Chapter 3 crash and coco leaves and the kids try to party hey dad we love the zoo but crunch spanked us well mostly Seth hahahahahah Jessica sorry uncle crunch. Dad is you leaving right now? Yes I am kids crunch and Seth will take care of you. SETHHHHHHHHH WHAT crasher Jessica said I just joking crunch is watching you I got you they all laugh. Bye kids have a fun time and crunch not much spanking ok. Ok brother have from on your trip. Them crash went in coco car boom they are gone. The were gone too o h no. Crasher crasher what Jessica jumped whow oh um can I play my videos games yes .YAY wait what you going to do. I am going to go out in the front and um play ya. Ok when crasher went to go out side crunch got him with his wip whowwwwwwww what the oh hi crunch where you going? Play out here ok but be back at 600 for dinner and where is Seth. I do not know can I try trying to find him crunch? Sure whoosh crasher was gone

Chapter 4 crasher vs. Seth

Whow I do not like the forest but love my job being a secret agent. Ok time to go into my lab. When he tried to go in the lab I crashed into it awwwwwww ouch password crasher is cool wrong um wrong pie right then he went in it. In his lab was a photo of a dragon like pitty girl his age hey my photo people nest videos games weapons like fire gun pistil and cristills about 100 of them .so boss what you wont me to? Go after your bad brother I think he is a evil secret agent. Seth no way he is a nerd. Crasher just do it and I will give you 200 dollars ok? Them crasher got a blue shorts on bluish red shoes. Secret agent crasher oh ya.

When Seth was going to his lab he herd someone and opened the door crasher went in. so boss masterade what you wont me do well get your weird brothers weapens so we can comchole some pokemom here. Yes my master whoosh crasher went but again ouch stupid door Seth herd that got him. I wonder who this is oh my brother you are a secret agent hahahahahah Seth laughs. You are too stupid to be one.

What should I do with him masterade well let him go he is no use to us since he knows than you and I are working together.

K them whowwwwwwwwwwwwwww crasher lands in his lab I see ckicks that was weird need tell my boss this. Bossss what crasher Seth is evil here is a recording of him and masterade thank you crasher here is your money.

Chapter 5 Jessica's secret

Hi crunch can I go outside please? Sure you can just be back by 600 for dinner ok whoosh she was gone too. Weird crazy kids I wonder where they go. Well I have a cracking chip in their phone hahahah. In the forest Jessica went to her lab password crasher is a dork wrong Seth is a nerd right them the doors open for her, her lab has waterraflle pistil 113 crestalls video games a gym and a big computer. Ring ring hello boss I need you to go with sharkgirl and built a weapon to comchole pokemom yes sir. I neeed it to be in my lab tomorrow um I am with crunch boss Jessica said. But I can bring it to you after lunch boss. Good call sharkgirl the computer tuned off. Later at sharkgirl house she was playing a xmen game then ring ring ring right now sigh she paused the game oh its Jessica hello Jessica hi our boss needs you to come to wopa island to make a comcholing machine let me guiss to comchole pokemom yes again yes ok I will bw there in 30 moments Jessica ok see you. Save game computer yes sharkgirl thank you login I am going to wopa island now bye. Ok sister wait what be careful said login and Scott. Ya Ya ya whatever. 3 2 1 sharkgirl is gone to wumpa island landing in 10 minuets. 5 minuets 3 2 1 them sharkgirl was there on wumpa island. She landed in front of Jessica's lab. Password Seth is a nerd right comes in sharkgirl. Thanks hi Jessica, hi sharkgirl so here is the machine for our boss. How did you make it so fast Jessica I made it 2 months ago and I have copy's for him.

Chapter 6

Sorry sharkgirl I have to leave right now what time is it? Jessica it is 5 35 pm oh no have to go or I will be late for dinner. Hey Jessica I can take you home ok with what my superspeed cool car cool thanks. After Jessica got in the car they were at Jessica's house wow that was fast. Oh hi Jessica and sharkgirl I hav, t seen you for a long time. Oh hi crunch can I stay for dinner crunch? Sure I made a lot of good food like pizza French fries shark food ext. Whowwwwwwwwww ouch I am here uncle crunch. Crash crash looked at sharkgirl he likes her. CRASH! What oh food can we eeeeeat crunch yes.

The nest day sharkgirl was gone to Jessica's lab to give the pokemom machine to masterade but when she got in the forest she saw Seth and followed him. He opened his lab sharkgirl went in and herd boss masterade I have the pokemom machine but I think Jessica has one too what do I do. Do not worry about I need two so I can comchole pokemom and backagolnds too. Nice sharkgirl said and ran out his lab. Them she went and she sent the machine to her boss them went super speed to tell Jessica about it. Later sharkgirl talked to Jessica about and she said oh k well did you sent the machine to our boss? Yes I did Jessica but you do not care. Well I do but it is late I need to go to sleep now. Ok ok call me when you need me am leaving now bye sharkgirl. Them sharkgirl got her car and put it in her rocket and whooshhhhh later at 9 30 pm she was home.

I will have more Storys about sharkgirl and the bandicoot family later. I hope you like my story thank you


	4. Chapter 4 crasher vs seth

Crash and his kids

Crash is now married to a supermodel and they had three kids Seth, crash Jr and Jessica. Seth is 15 crasher is 15 too Jessica is 13.

Chapter 1

When crash and his wife were watching their wonderful kids Seth crasher and Jessica playing on their swing set outback, crash Jr herd a car in the families driveway. Jessica Seth it is uncle crunch outside. When the kids went to tell their dad he sad to them kids I know crunch is here go outback and play ok. Ok dad all of them said. Then boom my door crunch! Oh sorry little brother um here is 50 dollars for the door. Oh thanks heh heh thanks crunch. Why you here? Well I need um you to come and hang out at my place. What do you mean? Crash code oh mission ya. What dad and crunch talking about? I do not know Jessica. Jessica sighs you are no help crasher. Hey said crasher. Jessica crasher I know what they are talking about what what said Jessica and crasher. I think dad is a secret agent maybe they are talking about his mission. NO way Seth you are crazy whatever Jessica. Then the kids went to their parents and asked what you guys talking about? Well your dad is going to work with aunt coco for 7weeks. Why? Said the kids crunch I will tell them ok crash. I need to help aunt coco with a program in her lab and I will get money take care for my wonderful kids and wife ok. Ok daddy they all said, and crunch is going to take care of you guys. The kids did not say anything but ok well Seth said oh no he going to rowan my evil plans.

Chapter 2 talking about the mission

After lunch when the kids went to the zoo with crunch. Ok to the mission WAIT dr cortex I thought you were not evil I am not evil my doughter kids are oh ok I have to defeat two teenagers? No crash we have to get the crystal from them I got the power crystal and have some weapons from my lab. Ok coco I will come but are they hard to defeat um ya little they have firepower waterpower too so we should be careful okdokey.

Chapter 3 crash and coco leaves and the kids try to party hey dad we love the zoo but crunch spanked us well mostly Seth hahahahahah Jessica sorry uncle crunch. Dad is you leaving right now? Yes I am kids crunch and Seth will take care of you. SETHHHHHHHHH WHAT crasher Jessica said I just joking crunch is watching you I got you they all laugh. Bye kids have a fun time and crunch not much spanking ok. Ok brother have from on your trip. Them crash went in coco car boom they are gone. The were gone too o h no. Crasher crasher what Jessica jumped whow oh um can I play my videos games yes .YAY wait what you going to do. I am going to go out in the front and um play ya. Ok when crasher went to go out side crunch got him with his wip whowwwwwwww what the oh hi crunch where you going? Play out here ok but be back at 600 for dinner and where is Seth. I do not know can I try trying to find him crunch? Sure whoosh crasher was gone

Chapter 4 crasher vs. Seth

Whow I do not like the forest but love my job being a secret agent. Ok time to go into my lab. When he tried to go in the lab I crashed into it awwwwwww ouch password crasher is cool wrong um wrong pie right then he went in it. In his lab was a photo of a dragon like pitty girl his age hey my photo people nest videos games weapons like fire gun pistil and cristills about 100 of them .so boss what you wont me to? Go after your bad brother I think he is a evil secret agent. Seth no way he is a nerd. Crasher just do it and I will give you 200 dollars ok? Them crasher got a blue shorts on bluish red shoes. Secret agent crasher oh ya.

When Seth was going to his lab he herd someone and opened the door crasher went in. so boss masterade what you wont me do well get your weird brothers weapens so we can comchole some pokemom here. Yes my master whoosh crasher went but again ouch stupid door Seth herd that got him. I wonder who this is oh my brother you are a secret agent hahahahahah Seth laughs. You are too stupid to be one.

What should I do with him masterade well let him go he is no use to us since he knows than you and I are working together.

K them whowwwwwwwwwwwwwww crasher lands in his lab I see ckicks that was weird need tell my boss this. Bossss what crasher Seth is evil here is a recording of him and masterade thank you crasher here is your money.

Chapter 5 Jessica's secret

Hi crunch can I go outside please? Sure you can just be back by 600 for dinner ok whoosh she was gone too. Weird crazy kids I wonder where they go. Well I have a cracking chip in their phone hahahah. In the forest Jessica went to her lab password crasher is a dork wrong Seth is a nerd right them the doors open for her, her lab has waterraflle pistil 113 crestalls video games a gym and a big computer. Ring ring hello boss I need you to go with sharkgirl and built a weapon to comchole pokemom yes sir. I neeed it to be in my lab tomorrow um I am with crunch boss Jessica said. But I can bring it to you after lunch boss. Good call sharkgirl the computer tuned off. Later at sharkgirl house she was playing a xmen game then ring ring ring right now sigh she paused the game oh its Jessica hello Jessica hi our boss needs you to come to wopa island to make a comcholing machine let me guiss to comchole pokemom yes again yes ok I will bw there in 30 moments Jessica ok see you. Save game computer yes sharkgirl thank you login I am going to wopa island now bye. Ok sister wait what be careful said login and Scott. Ya Ya ya whatever. 3 2 1 sharkgirl is gone to wumpa island landing in 10 minuets. 5 minuets 3 2 1 them sharkgirl was there on wumpa island. She landed in front of Jessica's lab. Password Seth is a nerd right comes in sharkgirl. Thanks hi Jessica, hi sharkgirl so here is the machine for our boss. How did you make it so fast Jessica I made it 2 months ago and I have copy's for him.

Chapter 6

Sorry sharkgirl I have to leave right now what time is it? Jessica it is 5 35 pm oh no have to go or I will be late for dinner. Hey Jessica I can take you home ok with what my superspeed cool car cool thanks. After Jessica got in the car they were at Jessica's house wow that was fast. Oh hi Jessica and sharkgirl I hav, t seen you for a long time. Oh hi crunch can I stay for dinner crunch? Sure I made a lot of good food like pizza French fries shark food ext. Whowwwwwwwwww ouch I am here uncle crunch. Crash crash looked at sharkgirl he likes her. CRASH! What oh food can we eeeeeat crunch yes.

The nest day sharkgirl was gone to Jessica's lab to give the pokemom machine to masterade but when she got in the forest she saw Seth and followed him. He opened his lab sharkgirl went in and herd boss masterade I have the pokemom machine but I think Jessica has one too what do I do. Do not worry about I need two so I can comchole pokemom and backagolnds too. Nice sharkgirl said and ran out his lab. Them she went and she sent the machine to her boss them went super speed to tell Jessica about it. Later sharkgirl talked to Jessica about and she said oh k well did you sent the machine to our boss? Yes I did Jessica but you do not care. Well I do but it is late I need to go to sleep now. Ok ok call me when you need me am leaving now bye sharkgirl. Them sharkgirl got her car and put it in her rocket and whooshhhhh later at 9 30 pm she was home.

I will have more Storys about sharkgirl and the bandicoot family later. I hope you like my story thank you


	5. Chapter 5 jesaca secret

Crash and his kids

Crash is now married to a supermodel and they had three kids Seth, crash Jr and Jessica. Seth is 15 crasher is 15 too Jessica is 13.

Chapter 1

When crash and his wife were watching their wonderful kids Seth crasher and Jessica playing on their swing set outback, crash Jr herd a car in the families driveway. Jessica Seth it is uncle crunch outside. When the kids went to tell their dad he sad to them kids I know crunch is here go outback and play ok. Ok dad all of them said. Then boom my door crunch! Oh sorry little brother um here is 50 dollars for the door. Oh thanks heh heh thanks crunch. Why you here? Well I need um you to come and hang out at my place. What do you mean? Crash code oh mission ya. What dad and crunch talking about? I do not know Jessica. Jessica sighs you are no help crasher. Hey said crasher. Jessica crasher I know what they are talking about what what said Jessica and crasher. I think dad is a secret agent maybe they are talking about his mission. NO way Seth you are crazy whatever Jessica. Then the kids went to their parents and asked what you guys talking about? Well your dad is going to work with aunt coco for 7weeks. Why? Said the kids crunch I will tell them ok crash. I need to help aunt coco with a program in her lab and I will get money take care for my wonderful kids and wife ok. Ok daddy they all said, and crunch is going to take care of you guys. The kids did not say anything but ok well Seth said oh no he going to rowan my evil plans.

Chapter 2 talking about the mission

After lunch when the kids went to the zoo with crunch. Ok to the mission WAIT dr cortex I thought you were not evil I am not evil my doughter kids are oh ok I have to defeat two teenagers? No crash we have to get the crystal from them I got the power crystal and have some weapons from my lab. Ok coco I will come but are they hard to defeat um ya little they have firepower waterpower too so we should be careful okdokey.

Chapter 3 crash and coco leaves and the kids try to party hey dad we love the zoo but crunch spanked us well mostly Seth hahahahahah Jessica sorry uncle crunch. Dad is you leaving right now? Yes I am kids crunch and Seth will take care of you. SETHHHHHHHHH WHAT crasher Jessica said I just joking crunch is watching you I got you they all laugh. Bye kids have a fun time and crunch not much spanking ok. Ok brother have from on your trip. Them crash went in coco car boom they are gone. The were gone too o h no. Crasher crasher what Jessica jumped whow oh um can I play my videos games yes .YAY wait what you going to do. I am going to go out in the front and um play ya. Ok when crasher went to go out side crunch got him with his wip whowwwwwwww what the oh hi crunch where you going? Play out here ok but be back at 600 for dinner and where is Seth. I do not know can I try trying to find him crunch? Sure whoosh crasher was gone

Chapter 4 crasher vs. Seth

Whow I do not like the forest but love my job being a secret agent. Ok time to go into my lab. When he tried to go in the lab I crashed into it awwwwwww ouch password crasher is cool wrong um wrong pie right then he went in it. In his lab was a photo of a dragon like pitty girl his age hey my photo people nest videos games weapons like fire gun pistil and cristills about 100 of them .so boss what you wont me to? Go after your bad brother I think he is a evil secret agent. Seth no way he is a nerd. Crasher just do it and I will give you 200 dollars ok? Them crasher got a blue shorts on bluish red shoes. Secret agent crasher oh ya.

When Seth was going to his lab he herd someone and opened the door crasher went in. so boss masterade what you wont me do well get your weird brothers weapens so we can comchole some pokemom here. Yes my master whoosh crasher went but again ouch stupid door Seth herd that got him. I wonder who this is oh my brother you are a secret agent hahahahahah Seth laughs. You are too stupid to be one.

What should I do with him masterade well let him go he is no use to us since he knows than you and I are working together.

K them whowwwwwwwwwwwwwww crasher lands in his lab I see ckicks that was weird need tell my boss this. Bossss what crasher Seth is evil here is a recording of him and masterade thank you crasher here is your money.

Chapter 5 Jessica's secret

Hi crunch can I go outside please? Sure you can just be back by 600 for dinner ok whoosh she was gone too. Weird crazy kids I wonder where they go. Well I have a cracking chip in their phone hahahah. In the forest Jessica went to her lab password crasher is a dork wrong Seth is a nerd right them the doors open for her, her lab has waterraflle pistil 113 crestalls video games a gym and a big computer. Ring ring hello boss I need you to go with sharkgirl and built a weapon to comchole pokemom yes sir. I neeed it to be in my lab tomorrow um I am with crunch boss Jessica said. But I can bring it to you after lunch boss. Good call sharkgirl the computer tuned off. Later at sharkgirl house she was playing a xmen game then ring ring ring right now sigh she paused the game oh its Jessica hello Jessica hi our boss needs you to come to wopa island to make a comcholing machine let me guiss to comchole pokemom yes again yes ok I will bw there in 30 moments Jessica ok see you. Save game computer yes sharkgirl thank you login I am going to wopa island now bye. Ok sister wait what be careful said login and Scott. Ya Ya ya whatever. 3 2 1 sharkgirl is gone to wumpa island landing in 10 minuets. 5 minuets 3 2 1 them sharkgirl was there on wumpa island. She landed in front of Jessica's lab. Password Seth is a nerd right comes in sharkgirl. Thanks hi Jessica, hi sharkgirl so here is the machine for our boss. How did you make it so fast Jessica I made it 2 months ago and I have copy's for him.

Chapter 6

Sorry sharkgirl I have to leave right now what time is it? Jessica it is 5 35 pm oh no have to go or I will be late for dinner. Hey Jessica I can take you home ok with what my superspeed cool car cool thanks. After Jessica got in the car they were at Jessica's house wow that was fast. Oh hi Jessica and sharkgirl I hav, t seen you for a long time. Oh hi crunch can I stay for dinner crunch? Sure I made a lot of good food like pizza French fries shark food ext. Whowwwwwwwwww ouch I am here uncle crunch. Crash crash looked at sharkgirl he likes her. CRASH! What oh food can we eeeeeat crunch yes.

The nest day sharkgirl was gone to Jessica's lab to give the pokemom machine to masterade but when she got in the forest she saw Seth and followed him. He opened his lab sharkgirl went in and herd boss masterade I have the pokemom machine but I think Jessica has one too what do I do. Do not worry about I need two so I can comchole pokemom and backagolnds too. Nice sharkgirl said and ran out his lab. Them she went and she sent the machine to her boss them went super speed to tell Jessica about it. Later sharkgirl talked to Jessica about and she said oh k well did you sent the machine to our boss? Yes I did Jessica but you do not care. Well I do but it is late I need to go to sleep now. Ok ok call me when you need me am leaving now bye sharkgirl. Them sharkgirl got her car and put it in her rocket and whooshhhhh later at 9 30 pm she was home.

I will have more Storys about sharkgirl and the bandicoot family later. I hope you like my story thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Crash and his kids

Crash is now married to a supermodel and they had three kids Seth, crash Jr and Jessica. Seth is 15 crasher is 15 too Jessica is 13.

Chapter 1

When crash and his wife were watching their wonderful kids Seth crasher and Jessica playing on their swing set outback, crash Jr herd a car in the families driveway. Jessica Seth it is uncle crunch outside. When the kids went to tell their dad he sad to them kids I know crunch is here go outback and play ok. Ok dad all of them said. Then boom my door crunch! Oh sorry little brother um here is 50 dollars for the door. Oh thanks heh heh thanks crunch. Why you here? Well I need um you to come and hang out at my place. What do you mean? Crash code oh mission ya. What dad and crunch talking about? I do not know Jessica. Jessica sighs you are no help crasher. Hey said crasher. Jessica crasher I know what they are talking about what what said Jessica and crasher. I think dad is a secret agent maybe they are talking about his mission. NO way Seth you are crazy whatever Jessica. Then the kids went to their parents and asked what you guys talking about? Well your dad is going to work with aunt coco for 7weeks. Why? Said the kids crunch I will tell them ok crash. I need to help aunt coco with a program in her lab and I will get money take care for my wonderful kids and wife ok. Ok daddy they all said, and crunch is going to take care of you guys. The kids did not say anything but ok well Seth said oh no he going to rowan my evil plans.

Chapter 2 talking about the mission

After lunch when the kids went to the zoo with crunch. Ok to the mission WAIT dr cortex I thought you were not evil I am not evil my doughter kids are oh ok I have to defeat two teenagers? No crash we have to get the crystal from them I got the power crystal and have some weapons from my lab. Ok coco I will come but are they hard to defeat um ya little they have firepower waterpower too so we should be careful okdokey.

Chapter 3 crash and coco leaves and the kids try to party hey dad we love the zoo but crunch spanked us well mostly Seth hahahahahah Jessica sorry uncle crunch. Dad is you leaving right now? Yes I am kids crunch and Seth will take care of you. SETHHHHHHHHH WHAT crasher Jessica said I just joking crunch is watching you I got you they all laugh. Bye kids have a fun time and crunch not much spanking ok. Ok brother have from on your trip. Them crash went in coco car boom they are gone. The were gone too o h no. Crasher crasher what Jessica jumped whow oh um can I play my videos games yes .YAY wait what you going to do. I am going to go out in the front and um play ya. Ok when crasher went to go out side crunch got him with his wip whowwwwwwww what the oh hi crunch where you going? Play out here ok but be back at 600 for dinner and where is Seth. I do not know can I try trying to find him crunch? Sure whoosh crasher was gone

Chapter 4 crasher vs. Seth

Whow I do not like the forest but love my job being a secret agent. Ok time to go into my lab. When he tried to go in the lab I crashed into it awwwwwww ouch password crasher is cool wrong um wrong pie right then he went in it. In his lab was a photo of a dragon like pitty girl his age hey my photo people nest videos games weapons like fire gun pistil and cristills about 100 of them .so boss what you wont me to? Go after your bad brother I think he is a evil secret agent. Seth no way he is a nerd. Crasher just do it and I will give you 200 dollars ok? Them crasher got a blue shorts on bluish red shoes. Secret agent crasher oh ya.

When Seth was going to his lab he herd someone and opened the door crasher went in. so boss masterade what you wont me do well get your weird brothers weapens so we can comchole some pokemom here. Yes my master whoosh crasher went but again ouch stupid door Seth herd that got him. I wonder who this is oh my brother you are a secret agent hahahahahah Seth laughs. You are too stupid to be one.

What should I do with him masterade well let him go he is no use to us since he knows than you and I are working together.

K them whowwwwwwwwwwwwwww crasher lands in his lab I see ckicks that was weird need tell my boss this. Bossss what crasher Seth is evil here is a recording of him and masterade thank you crasher here is your money.

Chapter 5 Jessica's secret

Hi crunch can I go outside please? Sure you can just be back by 600 for dinner ok whoosh she was gone too. Weird crazy kids I wonder where they go. Well I have a cracking chip in their phone hahahah. In the forest Jessica went to her lab password crasher is a dork wrong Seth is a nerd right them the doors open for her, her lab has waterraflle pistil 113 crestalls video games a gym and a big computer. Ring ring hello boss I need you to go with sharkgirl and built a weapon to comchole pokemom yes sir. I neeed it to be in my lab tomorrow um I am with crunch boss Jessica said. But I can bring it to you after lunch boss. Good call sharkgirl the computer tuned off. Later at sharkgirl house she was playing a xmen game then ring ring ring right now sigh she paused the game oh its Jessica hello Jessica hi our boss needs you to come to wopa island to make a comcholing machine let me guiss to comchole pokemom yes again yes ok I will bw there in 30 moments Jessica ok see you. Save game computer yes sharkgirl thank you login I am going to wopa island now bye. Ok sister wait what be careful said login and Scott. Ya Ya ya whatever. 3 2 1 sharkgirl is gone to wumpa island landing in 10 minuets. 5 minuets 3 2 1 them sharkgirl was there on wumpa island. She landed in front of Jessica's lab. Password Seth is a nerd right comes in sharkgirl. Thanks hi Jessica, hi sharkgirl so here is the machine for our boss. How did you make it so fast Jessica I made it 2 months ago and I have copy's for him.

Chapter 6

Sorry sharkgirl I have to leave right now what time is it? Jessica it is 5 35 pm oh no have to go or I will be late for dinner. Hey Jessica I can take you home ok with what my superspeed cool car cool thanks. After Jessica got in the car they were at Jessica's house wow that was fast. Oh hi Jessica and sharkgirl I hav, t seen you for a long time. Oh hi crunch can I stay for dinner crunch? Sure I made a lot of good food like pizza French fries shark food ext. Whowwwwwwwwww ouch I am here uncle crunch. Crash crash looked at sharkgirl he likes her. CRASH! What oh food can we eeeeeat crunch yes.

The nest day sharkgirl was gone to Jessica's lab to give the pokemom machine to masterade but when she got in the forest she saw Seth and followed him. He opened his lab sharkgirl went in and herd boss masterade I have the pokemom machine but I think Jessica has one too what do I do. Do not worry about I need two so I can comchole pokemom and backagolnds too. Nice sharkgirl said and ran out his lab. Them she went and she sent the machine to her boss them went super speed to tell Jessica about it. Later sharkgirl talked to Jessica about and she said oh k well did you sent the machine to our boss? Yes I did Jessica but you do not care. Well I do but it is late I need to go to sleep now. Ok ok call me when you need me am leaving now bye sharkgirl. Them sharkgirl got her car and put it in her rocket and whooshhhhh later at 9 30 pm she was home.

I will have more Storys about sharkgirl and the bandicoot family later. I hope you like my story thank you


End file.
